The Love Of An Unappreciated Companion
by CoolerTHEMANPLZ
Summary: Lawrence is a sentinel working to make sure that the S.G.R.E.C. finally stops hunting Guides like Richard down like they're wild animals.However, his plans for his flat-mate are delayed when Mrs.Sparrow goes missing.Even more so,Lawrence begins to have feelings he doesn't understand about Richard too!Will Lawrence find Mrs.Sparrow?Will he ever understand his feelings for Richard?
1. Introduction!

Chapter one: introduction!

Once there was a sad and lonely sentinel named, Lawrence. Lawrence lived in an apartment in a big city, he didn't know what lonely was, but he knew he needed someone to balance out his life. Even if the very thought of it made him sick. True, he had friends aplenty, but no one whom he thought of as a real friend.

But, what he didn't know is that he had what he needed all along. Oh, if only he wasn't so dense! Then he would have seen that what he needed was right in front of his face! Oh well, he'd learn eventually. Even if I have to put it as bluntly as possible for him; just so he'd take a hint for once in his stuck-up,know-it-all life!Man, he thought he knew everything, but he just didn't!

Anyway, let's see how he dose on his own. Let's find out what was on his mind right then. He was sitting a top the roof of an old Victorian, two story building and had started to play "The cat" on his violin. A song from a movie and an album, long since forgotten.

" I wish I knew how to fix this, this horrible ache in my chest!" Lawrence said agitatedly  
to himself as he played his violin in solitary silence; or so it seemed. "Maybe I need to go see Rhiannon again and try to reevaluate what I feel. It could work, but..." As he rambled on to himself in his mind, his flat-mate, Richard slowly crept up on the unsuspecting sentinel and yelled;

"Good morning, Sherlock!"


	2. The Problem At Hand

The next thing Lawrence knew, he was on the floor in pain and all he could hear was white noise. 'Oh wonderful,' he thought. 'I had a sensory overload, what fun it will be for him to laugh at me in this moment of weakness,' he mentally slapped himself in the face. 'I should have known he was behind me! Not only did I have a sensory overload, I zoned-out on my violin playing! Lovely.' He mentally finished scolding himself long enough to see what was going on around him.

From his position, on his side it seemed, he could see Richard's lips moving, but he heard nothing. Then Richard reached for him and placed a cool palm to Lawrence's forehead. Gradually, he heard Richard calling his name. "Lawrence? Can you hear me? Look at me if you can hear me!" Richard said at first, then toward the end started to yell in a panic.

"I'm all right, Richard! Calm down, you'll wake up Mrs. Sparrow!" Lawrence said in a hushed and husky whisper while putting his hands on his roommate's shoulders to try to calm him down.

"You're one to talk! I'm not the person who was playing his violin at four in the morning!" The ex- military doctor said in a soft and furious whisper. Lawrence looked at him for a moment and rolled his eyes at him. Then stood up and walked over to his most beloved (but abused) arm-chair.

"You may be right, but it does not matter! Let's just try NOT to awaken our land lady, all right?" Lawrence said in a calm and soothing manner. Richard sighed and calmly smiled back at him.

"Very well, but if you decide to start playing your violin at four in the morning again I'm going to take it and smash it over your head! Just to show you how much I LOVE to be woken up three hours before I need to be awake," Richard said with a serious tone to his voice.

"All right, but I hope you like being gift wrapped and sent to my sister if you so much as try to do that, Guide!" Lawrence said in just as serious a tone. Richard looked at him with absolute horror and fear at said statement, clenching his fists at his sides as he did so.

"You wouldn't dare! You know what happens to unbonded, runaway Guides! They'll pair me up with a sack of meat and ship me off to who KNOWS where! He, and I just KNOW it will be a he, might not even be compatible enough and I just might go mad and, and, and..." He started to stammer at this point in his panic induced raving. He was just so stressed, upset, and most of all, fearing for his very life at that moment; he couldn't even keep his train of thought let alone an indoor voice.

"And what, my dear Richard; and what?" Lawrence said in a casual and icy cold tone.

"And I'll kill my sentinel; that's what! And you know what happens when a Guide goes mad and kills his sentinel!" Richard almost yelled, again.

"Yes, I am well aware that they take said Guide and lock him or her up in an insane asylum for the rest of their days," Lawrence said, staring at the now pacing and emotionally distraught unbonded Guide before him.

"Exactly! So, please don't send me to you sister! I was only joking about the violin!" Richard said, begging on his knees with his hands clasped tight at his chest, his whole body shaking with fear.

"I was merely joking myself, Richard. I would never send you to that place they call a 'safe haven'! I'm not that cold hearted!" He said with a chuckle.

"Thank goodness! For a minute I thought you were serious! Anyway, you should eat some breakfast, you're borderline anorexic for crying out loud! You need to eat something," He said as he got up and brushed himself off. Richard then started to walk over to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the both of them.

"Sure, Richard, sure," Lawrence said. 'I'm surprised Mrs. Sparrow isn't awake and up here yelling at us to and I quote "Keep the domestics down, we're trying to get some sleep down here!" Where could she be at so early in the morning? Somethings not right,' the consulting detective thought to himself.


	3. MrSparrow

As Richard finished making breakfast and tea for the both of them there was a rapid, continuous knocking at their door. "Who could that be calling at this unearthly hour?" Richard asked as he set down their food and drinks on the breakfast bar. Lawrence just grinned, getting up to answer the door.

"I think I know who it is," he said while opening the door. "Good morning Mr. Sparrow! How is Mrs. Sparrow? I hope myself and Dr. Cornelius haven't disturbed her beauty rest; what with all the yelling and what not," his smile brightened as he let a trembling Mr. Sparrow into the flat.

"My wife has gone missing!" Mr. Sparrow yelled in a panic. His agitation was growing by the minute, it seemed.

"I thought so, I knew something was out of order when Mrs. Sparrow didn't come up here yelling at us for all the ruckus we were making," Lawrence said as the smile on his face was replaced with a grim look and tone. Richard and Mr. Sparrow looked at Lawrence with shock and amazement as he went to the window in the living-room. Lawrence had a far off look in his dark grey eyes as he looked out the window in thought.

After a long while of silence, Mr. Sparrow finally spoke up. "Do you have any idea where my wife might be,Mr. Raymous?" Lawrence glanced at him, but said nothing as he looked back out of the window, and down at the street.

"Lawrence, are you all right?" Richard asked after ten minutes of staring at his back, their breakfast long since gone cold and inedible.

"I'm fine, but what about Mrs. Sparrow?" Lawrence said, still looking out of the window.

"I don't know how Mrs. Sparrow is, but I think you might know," Richard said, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. But he could never hide his worries from Lawrence; no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm not too sure, but I think she's going to be just fine. Don't worry, Richard, Mr. Sparrow, I'll bring her back. Give me time and she'll be fine," Lawrence said in a soft tone with a soft smile to match it. But even he was concerned like his friend and his landlord. Nothing in the world could hide the concern inside of him from Richard's mind, which only made Richard's concern grow not only for Mrs. Sparrow, but for Lawrence as well.

Richard let Mr. Sparrow out with a, "Lawrence knows what he's doing, don't worry!" as he closed the door only to walk into the kitchen where there their now inedible food sat, untouched and forgotten.

'Wonderful, now I'm going to have to make more! He probably won't even eat it anyway! So skinny! He needs to eat more often!' Richard thought to himself as he threw out the old food and dumped out the old tea, starting to make new drinks and food for the both of them.

As soon as Richard finished making more breakfast he called out, disturbing Lawrence's train of thought,"Breakfast is done! Come and eat some, I also made us some tea! I made it just the way you like it, two spoonfuls of sugar and cream! You need to eat, so don't give me any guff about,'I don't need to eat, I'm on a case,' because I won't have it!" he finished as Lawrence walked up to the breakfast bar and started to eat, deciding that it wasn't worth arguing over with him.

"You burned the toast, Richard," Lawrence said, taking a sip of tea to wash down the slightly burnt toast.

"Well, excuse me for not being a five-star chef! But I think I did pretty well! Thank you very much!" Richard said in a huff; his British accent making him sound a little stuffy in the other man's mind.

"Well, I'm just helping you to be better, that's all. I think you're over reacting over a silly little comment. Honestly, I thought you could handle a little criticism, Richard," Lawrence said with a chuckle and a smirk on his face.

"Constructive criticism then, hmm?" Richard said as he finished up his meal, washing it down with a third cup of tea along with his pride.

"Yes, so I don't understand why you made such a fuss about it. Never mind, let's just forget about it, okay?" he said finishing his fifth cup of tea.

Richard just nodded in response and then thought of something, "Wait a minute, you didn't question Mr. Sparrow about Mrs. Sparrow's disappearance! How are you going to find her when you know nothing more about her disappearance than I do?" Richard said to Lawrence, who just continued to smirk as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Richard, I understand your concern, but I'm going to question Mr. Sparrow. I'm just not going to question him today, for he might have a panic attack while I'm questioning him and we don't want that, now do we?" Lawrence said. "Besides, if I question him now, he'll possibly faint before he even answers my first question and I hate to have to waste my time," Lawrence finished with little humor in his voice.

"Whatever you say, Lawrence," the Doctor said as he cleaned up their plates and made more hot water for the tea pot.

As the day passed into evening, Richard got ready for bed, still wondering what made Lawrence decide to be so considerate of Mr. Sparrow's feelings. 'Maybe he really is just trying to be nice,' Richard thought as he finished putting on his nightie and walked into the washroom to brush his teeth. 'Who am I kidding? Lawrence just doesn't want Mr. Sparrow to waste his time fainting in the middle of his questioning,' Richard chuckled at the thought, finishing brushing his teeth and going to bed.

Meanwhile, Lawrence was still sitting at the living-room window-sill thinking. The consulting detective thought about what Mr. Sparrow had said that morning. He thought about it all throughout the night, never once thinking about getting a much needed good night's rest. Though he knew he would get hell for it in the morning; along with being chewed out for blasting music at four in the morning.


	4. Lawrence's Spirit Plain

That night, as Richard started to dream, he dreamed of his and Lawrence's apartment. He was sitting on the couch in the living-room when he heard a loud scream coming from the washroom. So, he ran over to see what was going on, only to be met half way by Lawrence. Lawrence was in his red and black silk bathrobe, his hair still damp; dripping with soapy water. He looked very mad and Richard couldn't help but think that he was having some slight deja vu as Lawrence leaned against the wall.

Then, it hit him. 'That's right,' he thought,'this is the time that Lawrence got his foot cut up by my razor that I left in the shower!' That's when when he looked down to confirm it. And yes; there was a small pool of blood underneath the foot Dream Lawrence was holding up above the hard wood flooring. Richard sighed,'I wish I hadn't left my razor in the shower, then Lawrence wouldn't have gotten hurt,' he thought sadly to himself.

Dream Lawrence continued to glare at Richard with a growing intensity. It made Richard feel uncomfortable until he noticed that everything was starting to fade away around them. He felt a slight fear start to creep up on him when "Lawrence" started to fade away too. As everything else but him faded, it was replaced with a dark-gray metropolis with an over cast sky. That's when Richard realized he wasn't in his dream world anymore, but he was in Lawrence's Spirit plain.

Richard knew it was Lawrence's Spirit plain because one: if Richard had to find a place that matched Lawrence's personality, a dark, deserted, and rainy super city would definitely be it. And two: if it was his Spirit plain, which it was most certainly not, it would probably be an evergreen forest or the beach - anything but this! So, after a lot of internal debating with himself, he decided to go find Lawrence and see what he needed to do to get outta there! It was *way* too creepy to stick around there longer than what was necessary.

So, Richard started down one of the many sidewalks and hoped it would lead him in the right direction. As he moved on, he started to feel like someone or some*thing* was watching him. As this feeling continued, it made him more and more worried about his surroundings until finally, he turned around to see just who it might be. To his surprise, it was none other than Lawrences' Spirit Guide.

At first Richard thought he was going crazy, but as Lawrences' Spirit Guide started to walk up to him, he realized that he wasn't imagining things. So, he asked it,"Do you know where I can find Lawrence?" He then added as it stopped and nodded its head,"Well, if you will lead the way, then I will follow," He finished and it nodded its head, then started to walk down one of the many side streets. Richard followed soon after and hoped he was on the right track.

As they walked down the winding sidewalks, Richard started to feel some strong deja vu all over again. Then a moment later he realized why; this place was almost an exact replica of London! Only, this London was a lot darker and gloomier. 'Talk about little to no imagination,'he thought to himself as they approached a wasteland of a park. Richard hoped this was the place because he was tired of walking around and around this abandoned city.

As if Lawrences' Spirit Guide was reading his thoughts it said,"We're here, but I must warn you, Lawrence is not in the most joyful of moods this night. Be careful how you approach him." Then it continued on ward towards a big empty lake in the center of the park. On the other side of said lake was a wooden bench, and by that bench was Lawrence. Lawrences' Spirit Guide nudged him towards Lawrence and jerked his head in his general direction. Richard was a little uncertain but, the sooner he finished this the sooner he could leave. So, Richard approached Lawrence slowly and hoped for the best.


End file.
